The Conniving Princess
by Dark Rose1
Summary: I know the title isn't the best, but the story is pretty good. It was my first fanfic, if my memory serves me correctly. Enjoy reading! ^^


Lesse.. Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Well, there's my disclaimer for this story. Now on with the show! Or the reading as the case may be.  
  
  
  
  
Princess Serenity was standing on her balcony, looking down at the earth. There was a young Earthling that she was to marry within a year's time. She had never even met the man. She was quite distressed over it. What if he was frightfully dull? What if he was a condescending person? There were so many "what ifs" She was to meet him tonight. It wasn't going to be a grand ball, though. It was to be a personal dinner between her and the young man, who most likely felt the same way as her. It was agonizing, waiting to see whom her future husband was. The doorman came, and opened the door timidly. Most people did not get to see the Princess's personal quarters. It was quite a special task, fetching her. "Excuse me, your highness, but the Queen wishes to see you."  
"Of course." She walked past the man and to the library gracefully. The emblem of her family, the crescent moon on her forehead, shone with pride. "You wanted to see me, Mama?"  
"Yes, dear. The prince will be here at any time. Why don't you go sit down in the dining room?"  
"Of course, Mama."  
"And don't look so down, dear. You are acting as if this is your last meal." Princess Serenity simply sighed and walked to the dining room. Every step was agony. She prayed that he would not show up. Princess Serenity sat down and waited. She waited for about five minutes, when she started getting extremely apprehensive. She got up and ran out to the gardens. They always helped her relax. She looked at herself in the reflection of the fountain. She saw her crescent moon and cursed it. How could she hide it, though? She bowed her head and started to cry. A princess doesn't act like this, she thought. Princess Serenity took down her usual hairstyle, and wrapped it around her forehead, concealing the emblem of her royalty. She had braided it carefully. It looked very satisfactory. Princess Serenity grinned with pleasure. Her face was dirty, and her eyes were red and swollen from her weeping. She dipped her hands in the fountain water and splashed her face. It was cold and refreshing. She straitened her dress, and went to look at her favorite flower, the rose. They were imported from Earth, and they were extremely beautiful. She was standing near the roses in a trance. She wasn't really thinking of anything. It felt good to not worry for once. She gave a contented sigh.  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" she heard a man say. She jumped from the surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." She looked at the young man. He had black hair and the most amazing blue eyes.  
"It's okay." She said, smiling.   
"Why are you out here all alone?"  
"I needed to think. I needed some time alone."  
"Would you like me to leave?"  
"No. You don't have to. Can I ask you your name?"  
"Certainly. It's Prince Endyomin." Princess Serenity froze. He was the man she was supposed to marry? "What is your name?"  
"My name is Malina." She lied.  
"Well, it is very nice to meet you, Malina." He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
"It is nice to meet you too, your highness."  
"Please, call me Endy."  
"Okay. Endy."  
"You're supposed to meet the princess tonight, right?"  
"Yeah." Endy said with a bit of uneasiness in his voice.  
"You don't want to meet her?"  
"It's not that, it's just that I'm worried that I won't like her. She's the woman I'll have to spend the rest of my life with. What if I can't stand her?"  
"That's always a possibility." She noticed the roses in his left hand. "Are they for her?"  
"It's a stupid idea. Here, you take them." He thrust them toward her in an awkward manner.   
"I don't know. Perhaps you should give them to the princess."  
"Do you think so?"  
"I know so. What girl doesn't enjoy receiving flowers?"  
"You're right." Endy plucked one gently from the roses that were there. "Here you go." Princess Serenity accepted it readily.  
"Thank you." She sniffed the rose. It smelled wonderful. She smiled at him, and he had a sort of far off and dreamy look on his face. He had a half-grin on his face, too.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Huh?" Endy snapped back into the land of the living. He turned bright red. "I'm sorry. I just sort of got lost in thought."  
"It happens to me all of the time, believe me."   
"Too bad you weren't the princess, Malina. I think I would enjoy being married to you."  
"I would enjoy being married to you, too." Perhaps I should tell him the truth, Princess Serenity thought. No, I'm having too much fun, she decided. Princess Serenity looked at the Earth longingly. She had never been there. Oh, how she wished she could see it. It looked so beautiful. The flowers that she saw in the gardens were beautiful, surely the place that they were indigenous to would be even more beautiful. Endy saw her staring at the Earth.  
"Do you want to go there?" he asked.  
"Oh, I would love to." Princess Serenity said dreamily.  
"I can take you."  
"When?"  
"How about now."  
"What about the princess?"  
"She can wait." Princess Serenity chuckled a bit.  
"Okay. Let's go now."  
"Great. We'll have to be extremely quiet, though." Endy winked at her. They sneaked to the nearest transporter very quietly. Princess Serenity giggled slightly. Soon, they were in the transporter, and Endy pressed a few buttons. "Earth, here we come." He said jokingly. Princess Serenity threw her head back and laughed. A man had never treated her so…normally. She loved it. He thrust the rest of the flowers at the princess that was incognito at the moment. "Here. Why don't you take these?" She accepted them.  
"What about the princess?"  
"What about her? I'll just get her some more flowers. Besides, I want a beautiful flower like you to have some beautiful flowers. Your beauty disgraces them, though  
"Thank you, Endy."  
"You're welcome, Malina." This man was so kind. She would enjoy living throughout the centuries with him. They came to a stop, and the glorious Earth was before them. Princess Serenity's mouth opened slightly. It was so beautiful. Beautiful did not do the Earth justice. It was glorious. It was so indescribable. "So, what do you think?"  
"It's beautiful," Princess Serenity choked out. Tears were in her eyes. She had never seen such a place. She looked up at Endy. He smiled down at her. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the single tear that had escaped from her eye.  
"Would you like a tour?"  
"Yes. That would be wonderful." Princess Serenity quickly composed herself. Endy showed Princess Serenity one of the most beautiful lakes in the world. It shimmered like a mirror, and it was such a cerulean blue. "This is magnificent." Princess Serenity said. "It's so blue." Endy looked at her. He smiled at her in a flirtatious manner.  
"This blue does not compare to the blue in your eyes." Princess Serenity felt as if she would melt under Endy's gaze. They went to a field. It was a golden color. It must be a wheat field. The grains of wheat were rolling softly from the wind. It was breathtaking. Princess Serenity looked up at Endy and smiled. "Come. There is another place you must see. He took her to a cold place, but he quickly covered her with his cape.  
"It's so cold."  
"I know, but isn't it beautiful?" Princess Serenity looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful. Tiny crystals sparkled in this silver world of ice. She could see her breath. The cold was actually exhilarating. She looked up at Endy and smiled.  
"This is the most beautiful place I have seen."  
"Are you cold?" Princess Serenity nodded. Endy extended his arms, and she went into them. He embraced her protectively. "Better?"  
"Yeah." Princess Serenity said dreamily. "This world is so magnificent. You are extremely lucky to live here."  
"It's even more beautiful with you here," he said huskily. Princess Serenity looked into his stormy blue eyes. There was a longing in them. Princess Serenity felt the need to touch those perfect lips to hers. She stood on her toes, and Endy bent down to meet her halfway. He kissed her gently. Princess Serenity's lips tingled with pleasure. Endy pulled up and smiled. "That was nice." Endy said gently. Princess Serenity only nodded. "Do you want to go? I'm getting cold, myself."  
"Yes." Endy nodded. They transported to a small cottage. There was a garden full of roses. She could make them out, even though it was extremely dark.  
"It's too late to take you back home tonight. All of the transporters are closed unless there's an emergency. Why don't you sleep here tonight?"   
"Okay…" Princess Serenity had never been away from the palace for that long before. Endy opened the door to the quaint little cottage, and held the door for her. "Very chivalrous" Princess Serenity said jokingly.  
"I live to serve…well, at least you." Princess Serenity giggled with pleasure. They went into the cottage. It was beautiful. "The bedroom is right over there." Endy pointed to a door on the left wall. Princess Serenity's stomach growled loudly. "You're hungry, huh?" Princess Serenity nodded. "Okay. Come with me." She followed Endy into the kitchen. "I'm not a cook, and the servants are all in bed." Endy opened the cupboards. "You could have some cookies, perhaps? Maybe a sandwich."  
"A sandwich sounds lovely."  
"Great. Go make yourself comfortable. I'll make it for you."  
"Thank you." Princess Serenity went into the dining room. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin would have their dinner together, after all. A few minutes later, Endy came out with two exceptional-looking sandwiches. Princess Serenity took it, and bit into the sandwich greedily. She suddenly realized Endy hadn't even sat down yet. She reluctantly put her sandwich down. "Pardon me for my rudeness." Princess Serenity said in a dignified manner.  
"You weren't rude. You're simply hungry." Endy picked up his sandwich, and they ate in silence. It was near one in the morning, and Princess Serenity was extremely tired. She yawned involuntarily. "Well, I'm going to go, now. I'll be back early in the morning to take you home, Malina."  
"I'll be waiting." Endy smiled at her.  
"Would it be okay if I kissed you goodnight?"  
"Yes." She was hoping he would ask. Endy and Princess Serenity kissed each other passionately. Endy was embracing her tightly. She felt the control leaving Endy. She was hoping for something, but she did not know what. Soon, the royal children of the Moon and the Earth were on the floor kissing. Princess Serenity could feel his longing to have her body on her thigh, but she ignored it. They were kissing passionately. Endy soon pushed her away, though. Princess Serenity looked at him confused. "What's wrong?"  
"It wouldn't be fair to you, Malina. I'm to be married to the Moon princess, Princess Serenity. I could never hurt you in such a way as to use your body, and then marry another." Endy got up off the floor, and helped Princess Serenity up. She could see the longing in his eyes, and his jaw was clenched tightly. "I'll be back tomorrow." Princess Serenity nodded. As soon as Endy left, she went into the bedroom. She would have to sleep in her gown. She definitely knew that Prince Endymoin was the right man for her. He was romantic, kind, and moral. All women should be so lucky. Princess Serenity lay down on the bed, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.   
The next day, a rapping on the door waked Princess Serenity. She groggily answered it. It was Endy. He looked frantic. "What's wrong?" Princess Serenity asked.  
"It's the princess. She's been kidnapped."  
"No she hasn't." Endy grabbed Serenity's arm gently and took her to the nearest transport room.   
"I'll take you back to the Moon, and then I must speak with the queen." They transported to the Moon quickly. There were guards with weapons at the transport chamber when they arrived at the Moon.  
"Prince Endymoin, you are under arrest."  
"For what?" Endy's eyes bulged slightly.  
"For kidnapping Princess Serenity." Darien looked at her.   
"What are they talking about?" he asked in a confused way. Serenity had no time to answer. The guards dragged the prince away. Serenity's mother came running up to her. The guards dragged Prince Endymoin to the palace dungeon. It had not been used in a very long time. The guards glared at Endymoin loathsomely. The guards left without saying a word to the confused prince. Endymoin sat on the cold, dank dungeon floor. What will they do with me? What if they execute me, and how could I not know she was the princess? Endymoin thought bitterly. I'm so stupid! Soon, a guard came in. Perhaps I can try to explain, Endymoin thought. The crown prince of Earth opened his mouth to speak, but the guard punched him in the eye. It sent Endymoin reeling backwards. His face throbbed with such intensity, that it made him see stars. Soon, Endymoin was seeing red. He didn't even give me a chance to explain myself! The guard lifted Endymoin up roughly.  
"The Queen wants to see you," the man said gruffly. What would the Queen do? Would she be more rational than her guard? Endymoin hoped so. The guard escorted him to Queen Serenity's study. The guard nodded for him to go in. Endymoin cautiously opened the door, and stepped inside, as if expecting an ambush. There was none, though. There was only the Queen. She had a look of anger in her eyes. It was such a soul-melting look. Endymoin felt sick with worry.  
"How dare you?" Queen Serenity asked in a low and threatening voice.  
"I…I…um…" He couldn't spit it out. All he was saying was in inaudible garble.   
"I will deal with you later. You stay right here. I wish to see my daughter and apologize for my poor judgement in you." Queen Serenity said with hostility in her voice. Endymoin bowed his head. How did he get himself into this mess? Queen Serenity walked out of the door. He heard the click of the door locking behind her. There were some muffled voices, but he couldn't make out what he was saying.  
  
Queen Serenity went to her daughter's quarters. That was where she was. She was most likely sobbing from the ordeal that she had been put through by that ghastly Prince Endymoin. Queen Serenity opened her little Sere's door, and saw her sitting on her bed. She walked over to her daughter, unheard. Queen Serenity cleared her throat, and her wide-eyed daughter looked at her. She stood up.  
"Sere, I was so worried about you!" Her mother embraced her gently.  
"I missed you too, Mama."  
"I seriously misjudged that Prince Endymoin man. I'm so sorry."  
"Mother, he isn't bad. He didn't know that I was the princess. He treated me fine."  
"What do you mean he didn't know who you were."  
"Look at my hair, mother. The crescent moon is hidden by it." Queen Serenity looked closely at her daughter's hair.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I don't know. I really didn't want to meet the prince, I suppose."  
"Sere, you had everyone worried sick."  
"I know. The time with Endy just passed so quickly. By the time the tour of Earth was over, it was one in the morning and all of the transporters were closed. Serenity's mother sighed.   
"I'm going to drop the charges against the prince, but you apologize to him."  
"Yes, mother."   
"He'll be in the rose garden in fifteen minutes." Serenity nodded. The queen went back to her study. She walked in, feeling foolish. She had jumped to conclusions. It was a dangerous thing to do when she was the leader of most of the universe. "Prince Endymoin?" He looked at her. "I'm so sorry. I should have known you wouldn't do such a thing. The princess is in the rose garden, or she will be there soon. She has something to tell you." Endymoin nodded. He walked to the rose garden quickly. He went over the fountain where he and Serenity had first met.  
Princess Serenity walked to the garden slowly. How mad would he be? She was dreading seeing him greatly. Sooner than she had wanted, she arrived to the rose garden. Endy was standing at the fountain with his arms crossed.  
"Endy?" Serenity said timidly. He didn't turn around. She decided to approach him. Serenity's hair was now in its usual getup. The look in Endy's eyes was enough to chill the bravest man to the bone. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed in anger. There was a bruise forming around his left eye.  
"You deceived me, Serenity." Endymoin said coldly.  
"I'm sorry. The truth is, I didn't want to meet you at first, so I disguised myself. I would have revealed myself earlier, but I was afraid of what you might say."  
"Well, right now I'm pretty angry with you."  
"I'm so sorry Endy. I should have told you from the very beginning." Endy nodded in agreement. Serenity continued. "I feel so bad about what I did, and if I could turn back time, I would." Endy's eyes softened, and he looked at her.  
"I know you didn't mean to get me in trouble, Serenity." He turned to her. He bent down slowly and cautiously. Serenity met him halfway, and they kissed deeply and passionately.  
"Call me Sere." Serenity said at the end of the Earth-shattering kiss. Endy smiled, and hugged her. They stood together, Endy's arm draped over her shoulder.  



End file.
